


The Moments I Treasure ~{Lesbianverse!EdWin}~

by ArrowAzura



Series: Lesbianverse!Edwin [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Female Edward, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Parental Roy Mustang, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowAzura/pseuds/ArrowAzura
Summary: ~{I got pissed by the lack of Lesbianverse!Edwin fanfics. Nothing too dirty in this one, just implied. Basically a story to show how much I am fem!EdwardxWinry trash}~    A retelling of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, with a female Edward and a tiny bit of the original show mixed in.TWO-SHOT, May continue, my not. Life gets in the way.





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this story as much as I can, but i can't promise anything. Being a sophmore in highschool isn't as easy as it looks. Enjoy!

 

**Eden: Age 7**

**Winry: Age 7**

**Alphonse: Age 6**

 

“Uhm . . . Mom? Is being gay a bad thing?” Eden spoke out of nowhere. At the end of her question, her mom immediately dropped her basket of vegetables, turning to the seven year old.

 

Eden shied away immediately, assuming that wasn’t that much of a good sign.

 

_ Why in the world would Eden ask a question like that?  _ Trisha asked herself.

 

“Eden, of course not. Why would you think it was a bad thing, honey?” Trisha kneeled down to her daughter who was looking down at the ground and playing with the rocks.

 

“Eden? Are you okay, honey? Why are you asking me?” Eden’s cheeks were bright pink as she raised her head to talk to her mom, embarrassed and nervous that she even asked.

 

“Some older kids were making fun of me . . . because . . . because I told this girl in my class I thought she looked pretty . . .” her attention came back to the rocks on the ground again.

 

Trisha had to bite her tongue. She wasn’t that well educated on this subject, as it wasn’t that accepted in Resembool. Well, it was accepted. Though, living in the small village they did, it was frowned upon by some.

 

“Eden, do you know exactly what that means?” She asked, worried for her daughter; mad at the possible bullies.

 

“No, I don’t. Why were they making fun of me mom? I was just saying I thought she looked nice.” Her eyes were sad; almost imitating her younger brother’s. Trisha pulled her daughter into a hug.

 

“Eden, it’s not a bad thing for someone to be gay. But there are some people who don’t think that it  _ is  _ okay. But complimenting someone of the same gender does make you gay.” she whispered. Trisha put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and looked her in the eye.

 

“Being gay means that you are in love with someone of the same gender, Eden. I want you to know that no matter what anybody says, there is nothing wrong with you if you do love someone of the same gender.” Although, she didn’t know if what she was saying was helping, Trisha had to hope it helped Eden determine right from wrong.

 

“Don’t let them bully you, my little girl. You need to know that what they say or think about you is a reflection on them, okay? Not you.”

 

Eden stayed silent. Though, a small smile formed on her lips when her mother pulled her into another hug. Trisha thanked her daughter in her mind. She thanked Eden for trusting her enough to ask questions like this, which is something that only every mother would be lucky to have within their child.

 

“I love you, Eden. And don’t ever doubt that even if you grow up to fall in love with another girl.”

Eden hid her blush under her mother’s ponytail, smiling while breathing in her comforting scent. “I love you, too, Mom.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That same year, an epidemic had spread across the small village of Resembool. It came and went, like most, but this time, it took Eden and Alphonse’s mother with it.

 

‘Trisha Elric’, ‘1878-1904,’ the name and the years of life spread clearly across the headstone. Even though the funeral had ended a few days prior, Eden and her little brother Alphonse spent most of the time in front of their mother’s grave.

 

“Eden . . . Sister, I'm so cold . . . and hungry, too. How are we going to do this? How are we going to live without her? Let’s go home, please?”

 

Eden had her face buried in her knees. It took a while for her to answer her little brother; but the truth was, she didn't know what they really  _ were  _ supposed to do without their mom. She was gone. Their only parent was gone.

 

“Once Dad come back, he’ll-”

 

“Don’t even talk about him!” Alphonse flinched at his sister’s sudden outburst.

 

Eden hated her Dad for leaving. None of them even knew why he left, and they didn't even get to ask their mother why before she passed away. But their father hadn't even come for their mother’s funeral. He hadn’t shown his face around Resembool  for four years.

 

“ . . . that bastard doesn’t care about us! He’s not our dad; he didn’t even come for Mom’s funeral. . .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“. . . but, there might be a way to bring Mom back.”

 

“But I thought it said in the books that using alchemy to create people is something you’re not supposed to do ever!” He knew what his sister was referring to. Though, neither of them exactly knew why human transmutation was a taboo amongst alchemists, for none of the books said so.

 

“That’s right, Al. That’s why it’ll be our little secret.” Eden stood up, still staring down at her Mother’s grave.

  
  
  


“I thought I’d find you guys here.” A quieter, feminine voice spoke up. The two siblings recognized it almost immediately. Winry. A childhood friend since they were toddlers. She and Eden almost stuck like glue sometimes. They helped each other through a lot

 

“What do you want, Winry?” Eden’s voice wasn’t mean, but curious.

 

“You guys know what my Grandma says? She says that you shouldn’t cry for loved ones who have died. It makes them feel sad in the next life, too.”

 

Eden didn’t want to cry. It really wasn’t something that she could control. 

“Winry, we’re not crying! And who are you to talk anyway? Every time your parents go away somewhere, you cry like a little baby!”

 

Winry blushed, embarrassed at her friend’s defense.

“I-I DO  _ NOT!  _ I DON’T!”

“Are you sure, BABY!” Edwin didn’t even realize what she was saying. She was just mad; mad at the world for taking her mother away from her and her little brother. Mad at her father for not acting like a father in the to them first place. She succeeded at concealing her tears, but at what price?

 

“Eden! Why are you being so mean?! I’m so stupid for worrying about you!” She started to run back to her family’s automail shop and away from the Resembool graveyard in anger and embarrassment.

 

“I’M GOING HOME TO TELL GRANDMA NOT TO MAKE YOU GUYS ANY DINNER!” That was the older Elric’s signal to start apologizing.

 

“Hey! What’re you going to do that for?? Hold up!”

 

“Yeah! Wait up, Winry!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thanks for dinner, Granny!” Pinako Rockbell was Winry’s Grandmother; a kind automail mechanic who helped raise Alphonse and Eden after Trisha had died.

 

“Come on, Eden. Drink your milk, too.” Eden really despised drinking it. The taste to her was foul even if it was an important part of growth. She wasn’t going to drink something she constantly didn’t like no matter what Pinako threw at her.

 

“No. I hate milk.” she pouted.

 

“Eden, if you don’t drink it, you’ll stay short forever.” That was where Eden broke out in full blown rage.

 

“YOU MEAN LIKE YOU, YOU SOD AWFUL HAG!?”

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?? YOU LITTLE HALF-PINT MIDGET!!”

 

“SHRUNK DOWN MINI-WITCH!”

 

“MICRO-PEWIE!!”

 

“MINI AUNT BABY!!”

 

“SUBATOMIC SHRIMP!!”

 

This is what both Winry and Alphonse had to put up with on a regular basis. They both nonchalantly and annoying sipped their drinks in silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eden: Age 8**

**Alphonse: Age 7**

**Winry: Age 8**

“Eden! Why were you and Al were reading those weird books in the middle of class again,” Winry accused. “You guys need to pay attention to the lessons.”

 

Eden didn’t even speak, still embarrassed by what happened in class earlier that day. “I don’t care about the lessons! I’m not getting anything out of them anyway,” she pouted, looking away from her friend and her brother. 

 

“Eden, are you okay?” Winry asked, concerned due to the previous events of the day. The bigger kids in their class today decided to pick on her for being shorter than the others and reading during class.

 

“I’m fine, Winry.”

  
  


_ “Eden, why the hell are you reading during the middle of class?” They picked at her, literally and metaphorically. They stole her things and the teacher didn’t even care. _

 

_ “Yeah, Eden. You see the trouble you’re causing. You’re stupid reading is ruining my lunch.” _

 

_ “If I’m bothering you jerks so much, then go mind your own business. Just let me read.” _

 

_ “What the hell are you always reading about anyways?” The bigger guy of the trio snatched the alchemy book away from Eden’s hands. _

 

_ “Hey! Give that back!” The bully kept raising the book above his head, Eden swatting at him in an attempt to get it back. _

 

_ “Woah! Looks like we have here the reason why Elric here  _ never  _ sits with anyone! Reading stupid voodoo all day long!” Finally having enough, Eden’s anger reached its maximum; causing her to raise her palm and slap the boy keeping her from her book _

 

_ “Give it back to me, asshole!” Eden took the Alchemy book from the boy’s hands and went back to her seat, thinking it was over, when it was far from over. After the trio were snapped out of their shock, they grabbed Eden from her arms and lifted her from her seat. _

 

_ “Hey! Let go of me! Winry! Al!” _

 

_ “That’s it you dyke-bitch! Your ASS is GRASS!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t seem fine, Sister. Don’t let them get to you-”

 

“Like I’ll let them get to me, Al! They’re just trying to get a rise out of me. I’m not going to let them get away with it.”

 

“Eden! Don’t talk like that, people might hear you!”

 

“Nobody’s gonna snitch on me, Winry. I’m just happy you guys came when you did. I’m lucky I just got away with a few scrapes and bruises.”

 

“Eden, that’s not enough! They could’ve killed you!”

 

Eden’s head bowed down, ashamed and embarrassed. “ . . . but they didn’t, Winry.”

 

“What kind of books are they, anyways?” she asked,

 

Al leaned over to Winry’s ear and whispered. “It’s a secret!” he giggled.

“In other words, it’s none of your business, Winry.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t  _ theirs  _ either, and they found out.”

 

“That wasn’t my choice.” Winry pouted, mad at her friend.

 

“Come on! It’s no fair you guys get to keep secrets!” Eden, not wanting to upset her friend anymore, finally turned around and smiled, swallowing the pain and giggling.

 

“It’s okay! You’ll find out soon enough!” she smirked, wide eyed. It confused Winry, but cheered her up nonetheless, watching Eden and Alphonse run towards their own home.

 

“Bye, Winry!”

 

“Hey! I forgot! Grandma wanted me to tell you that she’s making stew tonight!”

 

A happy Alphonse turned around, jumping, “Yay! Stew!”

 

Eden didn’t turn around, but waved as she and her brother ran home. “Don’t worry! We’ll be there!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know,” Eden stated, “. . . whoever invented stew must’ve been a genius! It’s even got milk in it, and it  _ still  _ tastes good!”

 

Alphonse and Eden were in lying down in the basement, as this was how they spent most of their days; research alchemy.

 

“So that makes it genius?”

 

“Somebody came up with the idea to pour milk into vegetable soup for the first time, right? That’s a leap of imagination! The kind a scientist needs to be able to make!”

 

“Oh, yeah! I guess that’s true!” Al realized.

 

“Sure it is! Just one leap; that’s all it takes! And it’s what we need to figure out human transmutation!”

 

_ So, Eden and Alphonse set out to search for the key for the ability to unlock human transmutation. Both the siblings gave up school, but Eden didn’t really have a choice. The school took her bullying situation in a terrible way. They didn’t order the bullies to stop, they ordered Eden to “stop the behavior causing the bullying.”  _

_ Her teacher told her that she had two choices; to either not bring her alchemy book to school or face suspension. The teacher believed that she had the authority to ban anything from her class that was a distraction. Naturally, Eden chose to leave school, Alphonse defending and even joining her. They didn’t really understand why the teacher was failing to focus on the real problem. _

 

_ So Eden and Alphonse left their school, determined to learn alchemy in their home where they can have any book they want. _

  
  
  
  


**Eden: Age 9**

**Alphonse: Age 8**

 

Resembool was currently having one of the rainiest days that anyone could remember. The river had filled up with rain-water, threatening to overflow and damage the town. People were gathering around the rough running deluge, half to see how it was being handled, the other doing the handling. 

 

“Stack ‘em up tight!”

 

Eden and her little brother watched from the sidelines. Others next to them held onto their families and loved ones in worry and fear. Eden felt helpless; her brother was terrified and there was nothing that she could do, this time. She had always been able to help who she could. So, the very thought that she couldn’t do anything when there was peril afoot was eating her heart out.

The water started to overflow and conqueror the makeshift walls, spilling more and more onto land.

 

“Head for higher ground!”

“Come on, Al! Let’s go!” Eden grabbed her brother’s hand, but he wouldn’t budge. “Alphonse, I know you’re scared! Come on! Don’t just stand there!”

 

“Sister, look!”

 

Eden saw what her brother was looking at, as both were shocked and also amazed. An adult woman with long black hair tied up was walking  _ towards  _ the river! She looked determined, but how could she help?!

 

The water started crashing in on land, pooling over and heading fast straight for the woman, soaking the bottom half of her legs. She clapped her palms together and a flash of blue lightning lit up the air around. Placing her hands underwater, a wall started to form, blocking the water!! Eden and Alphonse couldn’t believe their eyes; was that the use of alchemy!?

 

It took a few seconds for the water to calm down, but it settled with the rest of the river when the downpours turned into dribbles. Satisfied with her work, the woman brushed off her hands. A taller and more muscular man held out an umbrella for her, shielding her from the rain. 

 

“Well, that ‘oughta hold the water back for a while!”

 

“Lady, who are you?” a man asked in disbelief.

 

“Just a housewife who happened to be passing by!” but after she finished talking, she coughed up about a pint of blood, shocking and confusing the others. Her husband (presumably) caught her.

 

Eden and Alphonse-beyond impressed-pushed through the busy crowd to get to the woman. They just  _ had to  _ ask her for an apprenticeship! But of course, Eden just  _ had  _ to ask the wrong way!

 

“Hey, old lady! Could you please be our teacher!?”

 

The woman was officially pissed. In anger, she clapped her hands together, creating a force that flew the two young siblings back and away from her. But they kept crawling back to her. She hated to admit it, but she had never seen someone so determined. 

 

“Pretty please, Old Lady!”

 

“I’M A LITTLE HARD OF HEARING, YOU SEE! SO I DIDN’T QUITE CATCH THAT! MAYBE YOU’D LIKE TO REPEAT YOURSELVES???”

 

Eden and Al looked at one another, deciding to be mature and ask the right way.

 

“We’ll try again!”

 

“Please,  _ please,  _ teach us, Pretty Lady??”

 

“No way.”

 

“Whhyy noott??”

 

“Because I don’t take on students. And  _ besides, _ I’m in the middle of a trip!”

 

“But please! We’re begging you, Miss!”

 

The two jumped up on the alchemist’s arm, determined not to leave until she agreed to their plea. She swung them around a little bit, trying to shake them off.

 

“You brats! What about your parents!?”

 

“Excuse me, Miss, the Elric’s don’t have parents.”

 

Izumi looked down at the two eager blonde orphans, still contemplating in her mind what to do.

 

“We don’t go to school either! We wouldn’t be any trouble, we promise! Sister got kicked out!” Alphonse tried to convince.

 

“Hey! I didn’t get kicked out, Al! I left because they wouldn’t let me read!”

 

“Hmm, how am i supposed to say no to that?”

  
  
  


_ Izumi trained the siblings hard and long for two whole years, to prepare their bodies as well Testing them at every turn. It took a long time of constant effort, but Eden and Alphonse wanted to see their Mom’s smile again. They wanted to go back to their lives the way they used to be. That’s what drove them day and night. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alphonse, we’re ready.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eden: Age 11**

**Alphonse: Age 10**

**Winry: Age 11**

  
  


“Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5 grams. Iron, 5 grams. Silicon, 3 grams.” The ingredients found in a human’s body rolled right off of Eden’s tongue as her brother helped her fill a container with these elements, all in the middle of a large Human Transmutation circle. The circle took many pounds of effort and many hours of work.

 

“Alright. Now the constructional formula.” Eden added the last finishing touches, runes and and scriptures decorating the inside of the circle.

 

“And finally . . .” Eden pricked her finger, drawing blood and dropping it into the pile of elements, allowing it to mix together before she handed the knife to Al. “ . . . we need some soul data.”

 

“This is our blood from her blood, part of her still exists in us. That’s a fair trade, right Al?”

 

“Uh . . . mmmhmm.” He looked down at the floor

 

“Okay, Al. This is it.” Eden grabbed her little brother’s hand, noticing it was shaking no matter how hard he squeezed. Eden gave him a squeeze back. “Don’t be scared, Al. I’m right here with you, and soon Mom will be, too.”

 

The two clapped their hands together and placed them down on the circle. The entire circle glowed blue, lighting up the dark basement and replacing the flame of the candles blown out. A dark mist gathered around the circle. Eden’s heart had lifted out of her chest, eager to see her Momma again. She and her brother would finally get to see her smile again. Excited to feel her warmth and be engulfed in her hugs.

 

The mist began to swirl around the circle, emitting an eerie aura, and Al’s breath caught in his throat. “Eden, something doesn’t feel right.” he murmured, his voice cracking.

 

They waited for a while, thinking it was just part of the process. But it continued, and got worse the more they waited. And as the black long hands seeped out of the circle, and the big empty eye stared out of the middle, Eden and Alphonse had realized their mistake.

 

“Sister? Ede-AHH!” the black hands grabbed one of Alphonse’s hands; when in contact, slightly burning, crumbling, disappearing and sending Al into unbearable pain once again.

 

“NO! ALP-AAAHH!!” Eden’s had reached forward to grab her brother, but her left leg was grabbed, causing the same painful process and taking her leg ending just above her knee. She fell. The pain glued her to the floor as she tried desperately to reach for her brother.

 

_ “What’s happening? A rebound??!” _

 

“SISTER!! NO! EDEN-AAAH!!” 

 

The black arms were taking Al’s body; their touch made it disappear particle by particle.

 

“ALPHONSE!! NO!”

 

The world in Eden’s eyesight exploded into a white flash. Eden stood in the pale vastness, confused at where she was and how she got there.

  
  
  


“Alphonse? Wait . . . what was I doing?”

  
  
**_HELLO, EDEN_ **


	2. I killed her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to regular do one update every month, but I got two extra days of winter break due to a snowstorm and decided to take advantage. Enjoy!

 

**_HELLO, EDEN_ **

 

A chill ran down the young girl’s spine and her breath hitched in her throat at the sound of the distorted, horrifying voice. It belonged pale, bare white figure sat a few yards in front of her.

 

“What-? How do you know my name? Who are you?”

 

**_OH, I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ASKED. ONE NAME THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE FOR ME IS THE WORLD. I AM THE UNIVERSE. I AM GOD. I AM TRUTH. I AM ONE. I AM ALL, AND I AM ALSO YOU._ **

  
  


The thing lifted his hand and pointed at her. Eden turned around, but she was greeted by a door. Well, more like a gate; a big dark gate. As it swung upon, it released a heavy puff of air that blew Eden’s long golden hair back. It emitted something with an insidious agenda that came from inside. But when the darkness was replaced with that exact same sinister eye she had seen just moments before, Eden’s stomach tied itself in knots and threatened to explode with fear.

 

**_FOOLISH GIRL, YOU HAVE DARED TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR. AND NOW, THE DOOR HAS OPENED_ **

 

The black hands the eye had as companions reached out for her; she ran, but she wasn’t fast enough. The hands shot out from the darkness of the gate and wrap around Eden’s small body, dragging her away as she kicked and screamed.

 

**_BE QUIET, GIRL. THIS_ ** **IS** **_WHAT YOU WANTED, ISN’T IT?_ **

 

Eden’s hands reached out and looked for something to use as an anchor, but she never found one and was pulled into the darkness of the gate of truth.

 

**_I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH_ **

 

The hands dragged Eden down into the black abyss. She didn’t stop screaming as they kept a tight hold on her body. But a few moments after was when her world exploded, and it was as if all the information in the world was being poured into her mind. Eden suddenly knew everything about the universe mankind dwelled in, and the pain of knowing it was chaotic and agonizing. Was this the truth?

 

“WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME?! NO! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! IT’S TOO MUCH! PLEASE! IT HURTS!” She didn’t even know if she had the energy to scream anymore, but somehow she kept doing it. She kept thrashing, fighting, screaming; anything to make the pain stop. 

 

“STOP IT! I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY! NO MORE!”

 

She felt like she was slowing burning, dying, that life was leaving her. Eden could slowly feel her body being taken away by the truth, fading in the gate and becoming nothing. And at the end of the light, she saw something. It was something she had searched long and hard to find. Her head felt like it was about to burst, but for an instant, it became clear; The truth of everything.

 

“MOM! MOM, PLEASE! MOM, HELP!”

 

Eden reached out for her mother’s hand, but the truth faded from her eyesight and she was stuck at the front of the gate once more.

 

**_HOW WAS IT, EDEN?_ **

 

Eden turned back to the gate. It was ironic really, now that it was over she wanted more. She wanted so badly for the pain of the truth to be over and now she was willing to go through it all again to see  _ exactly  _ the missing piece of the puzzle she needed to bring back her Mom.

 

“I see it now! My theory of Human Transmutation wasn’t wrong! It  _ can  _ be done! It’s possible! There’s still just something missing I need to find! All of the answers I need are  _ right here _ ! The truth about Human Transmutation! Please! You have to show it to me again!”

 

**_SORRY, LITTLE GIRL, BUT I CAN’T DO THAT. I’VE ALREADY SHOWN YOU ALL THAT I CAN FOR THE TOLL YOU’VE PAID._ **

 

“A toll? What toll?”

 

**_THIS._ **

 

The Truth’s left, white leg crackled and disappeared. In it’s place was a human leg. It was Eden’s leg.

 

**_SURELY, YOU KNEW._ **

 

Eden’s golden eyes went wide when she looked down and realized that Truth had taken her left leg. With a crackle and a flash it was gone. She tumbled on the ground, looking up to see Truth was right in her face, a satanic smile decorating his. 

 

**_IT’S THE LAW OF EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE. RIGHT, YOU ALCHEMIST?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eden collapsed on the cold basement floor, holding her stump leg as an explosion of blood kept seeping out of it. She sobbed and wailed, her whole body was in unbearable agony. So much blood. As her vision became clear again, she swished her head from side to side, looking for her little brother.

 

“No! This can’t be happening! This wasn’t supposed to-AAH!” Eden limped her pulsing body towards the active transmutation circle, searching for Alphonse, who was nowhere to be found. In his place were his clothes, no blood, no body, nothing. He was gone.

 

“Alphonse! No! He’s gone! What have I done!!” Eden collapsed on the ground, opening her eyes to see the room had gone dark again, the middle covered by dark fog. 

 

“Somebody help me! Please! Please, Mom! Mom, please!” The transmutation was complete, but what Eden and Al had created wasn’t what they thought it would be at all. It looked like a dark anorexic corpse, it’s body bent over and twisted with additional sinister appendages, extra bones and longer-than-average nails, more like claws for it’s fingers. 

 

The creature’s supposed hand reached up, it’s claws pointed towards the young girl before it dropped, coughing out a mixture of crimson and red blood as it pooled around the corpse.

 

Eden killed her mother. She disturbed Trisha’s peaceful resting, dragged her back down to the world of the living and twisting her body in a blinding, painful torture.

 

“No! This . . .This is wrong! This isn’t what we wanted! Mom! Momma, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I did this to you! To Alphonse- . . . .Ahh! Alphonse!”

 

Al’s clothes and shoes were resting on the ground. She was too late. She killed her little brother, too.

 

“Alphonse! Alphonse! This is all my fault! Alphonse, no!” she cried for the only family she had left. She cried for the ones that she killed. She cried for the one she tortured. A loud clang had sounded off in the corner of the basement, Eden crawled over, almost passing out from the pain and the loss of blood, but kept limping forward no matter how much it hurt her. She had to save her little brother.

 

“No, Dammit! You won’t take him, too!”

 

Eden dipped her fingers in the blood pooling below her, and with shaking hands began drawing a transmutation circle with her blood in the back of the armor. She dipped her fingers in the crimson liquid again, drawing three more circles; one on her right arm, the second on her remaining leg, and the last she drew around the area covering her heart, trying to make the circles as identical to each other as they possibly could be.

 

“Take my arm! Take my leg! Take my heart! Take anything, Truth! You can have it, You Bastard! Just give him back! HE’S MY LITTLE BROTHER, DAMMIT! HE’S ALL I HAVE LEFT!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Uuuhh, Eden?”

  
  


Alphonse felt strange. Well, that wasn’t accurate; he really couldn’t feel anything. But his eyes shot open when he realized what had just happened. He lifted up his body off of the basement floor, a soft clank sounding the room as he rose. He looked down at his hands, still there, but different. Metal? He was taller as well. How did this happen?

 

“Huh? What-What is this?”

 

“I’m-I-I’m s-so s-sorry, Al.” Eden? Where was she? Where was his sister? He frantically searched around for his sister. He found her, she was holding her arm- wait . . . where was her arm??! Al stood up and ran as quickly as he could to her, as it turned out to be surprisingly easy to do. 

“Sister!! What happened to you!?” Not caring at the moment about his certain change in body, only about his sister. What happened to her arm? What happened to her . . . leg??! Where was her leg! What happened to his sister?!

 

“ . . . and me? What happened to me?!”

 

“Th-There wasn’t much t-time. . . I . . . used . . . I used my right arm . . . as material in a transmutation . . . I’m so sorry, Alphonse . . . All-all I co-could manage was to . . . was to attach your AHH! . . . your spirit to the armor in the corner . . .!”

 

“ . . .Sister . . . what about Mom?” Eden’s eyes shot wide in both pain and realization. She had to tell Alphonse she killed their mother.

 

“No! Alphonse! Don’t look! It wasn’t even human!” Eden started to cough up blood, her injuries taking a toll on her.

 

Alphonse looked anyway. He needed to know if his sister’s pain made a difference. But what he and his sister transmuted didn’t even look mortal. It was all twisted and dark, black and red blood pooled around it, completing its insane twisted experimentation look.

 

“But-But . . . I don’t understand, Eden! What happened!? Your theorems and equations! They all seemed right!”

 

“The theorems weren’t the problem, Al! It wasn’t the math . . . it was us! It was me! I killed mom!” Eden sobbed. 

 

Alphonse looked at his sister, her face pale and her eyes wide with shrinking pupils. Eden’s breathing became more fast and laboured and began to cough up more blood. A smaller amount this time, as there wasn’t that much blood left in her.

 

“No! Sister!”

  
  
  
  
  


“Please . . . Help her! She’s going to bleed to death!”

  
“Al?” Winry whimpered, recognizing the voice coming from the armor. Winry stared at her best friend, bandaged, extremely bloody and on the very edge of death. What happened to them?


End file.
